Athyris Dream Eater
"I will break you..." # 100%: starts in Dream form, during which heroes can't die. He often hovers around short distances even while attacking. Gains 5% energy/second if you don't damage him for ??? seconds (Zzz). # 60%: gains FIEND. # 30%: gains TERRORFIEND. # 10%: gains and only casts REST. Curse is indicated by a digit (starts at 4, full at 0). Damage taken burns energy and when applied it slows and freezes cooldowns for 1 second. Nightmare begins once Athyris casts NIGHTMARE, he transforms into a skeleton monster, heroes are interrupted and teleported randomly. Heroes can't revive during nightmare. Fully cursed heroes and fiends are put in 250 life prisons at remote corners. The nightmare ends after everyone has been freed, if all free heroes die heroes in prison get killed and the nightmare also ends. Dream Basic attack conjures a small seal below a hero that explodes for 100 damage + 1 Curse and drains 8% 12% energy. attacks more often and seal explodes faster NIGHTMARE Counter (3s cast) Begins a nightmare, invulnerable during cast. Requires at least one fully Cursed hero, more likely to cast the more there are. On counter heroes fully Cursed (0) get two Curse removed (2). lowers the next NIGHTMARE cast time until he completes one DREAMSPIRAL Conjures a spiral of seals around Athyris or a hero that can either start small and grow or start very large and retract, looping 5 times. Seals explode after 1 second for 1000 damage + 1 Curse each, you can get hit by two seals in one loop. DREAMWAKE Conjures 4 large areas that explode shortly after for 1500 2000 damage + 1 Curse each. DREAMCATCHER Emits a barrage of mist that expands through the whole arena for 1500 damage 2000 + 1 Curse. Has safe space inbetween especially midrange. PANIC Dashes at very high speed accross the arena, dealing 500 damage on his way and warping around corners. LULLABY Randomly teleports, does basic attacks and shoots dream missiles towards heroes that deal 300 damage + 1 Curse. MINDROT Counter (4s channel) Drains 4 heroes for 3% energy/second, 1 Curse/second and heavy slow. Often casted after PANIC or LULLABY. SLEEP Counter (1.5s cast) Moves on a hero and explodes in a large area for 5 Curse and encases heroes in 250 life dream prisons. Prisons are invulnerable during NIGHTMARE cast. HORRIFY Counter (.5s cast) Heroes looking towards Athyris get 1 Curse and are feared away for 2 seconds. The effect lingers a bit. ETERNALREST Teleports to the center and emits a barrage of mist that expands through the whole arena for 1000 + 1 Curse, can rapidly hit multiple times, has safe space in between its cross pattern. FIEND Summon 3 Fiends in remote corners that have 75 life and drain heroes for 100 damage/second, energy burn and heavy slow. After draining for 3 seconds they become additional dream prisons next NIGHTMARE. TERRORFIEND Summon a 150 life Terrorfiend that disappears after touching every hero for 750 damage + 5 Curse. REST Counter (20s channel) Summon up to 6 fiends around middle, gain 10% energy/second and only stops to ultimate. He can still attempt NIGHTMARE before casting this again after ultimate ends. Nightmare Basic attack deals 1500 damage in a large area in front of him. (interrupts and slows ???) Deals 500 damage/second to heroes below him. TERRIFY Reaps 3 large areas for 3 * 1200 1500 damage over 1 second. NIGHTMARESTRIKE Reaps a giant arc in front of him for 3000 damage. CONSUME Pull all heroes towards him and conjures a void zone below him for 5 seconds that deals 750 damage/second on the edge or 1500 damage/second inside. Touching Athyris with the pull deals 1000 damage and 2 seconds stun. OBLITERATE Moves on a hero and explodes in a large area for 1500 damage and 2 seconds stun. FINALNIGHTMARE # Plunges heroes into a hellish dimension, interrupts and teleports them to random spots. # Athyris now a winged monster begins conjuring a barrage of small projectiles that impact near heroes and trap them in 30 life prisons. # Stops the barrage and lets out a global scream that kills heroes in prisons and deals 1250 initial damage + 3750 damage over 2.5 seconds. # Returns to Dream form, casts NIGHTMARE if there is at least one fully Cursed hero. Strategy: kill fiends before as they reappear here and their slow is deadly. Ice Mage or Paladin Divine Wrath can be used in advance to break prisons. right before he starts screaming to minimize damage taken. and can counteract the scream damage.Category:Boss